Supernatural Smut Book
by Loverboys
Summary: I dont own Anything
1. Dean Winchester

Most nights, your job was easy. Routine. Almost boring.

You waited for the men to come one by one into your mirrored room, to sit back on the couch, and watch you. Some were nervous, smiling eagerly, unsure of where to put their hands so that they didn't cross a line and offend you. Some were smarmy, with greedy smirks and arms that reached out as you danced just out of reach. All of them watched you with wide eyes, memorizing every move as you swung on the pole, took off you clothes, let your body move with the sultry music pumping out of the speakers. You'd leave with more money than you could earn anywhere else, grab shitty diner food with the sweet people you worked with, then go about your daily life without thinking too much about it.

It was simple. It was good.

And then Dean started showing up.

The first night he was there, you could tell he was different. He didn't look at you with nerves or with lecherous hunger. He looked at you with confidence. Like he knew that if you let him, he could make you come undone. Could make you scream. It was quiet danger simmering just below the surface, and you fucking loved dancing for him. He made you feel sexy in a way that the job usually didn't.

And then he came back a second time. And a third. Soon, he was coming twice a week, never saying much, always licking his lips and palming at his jeans as he watched, intentionally never leaning forward or giving any indication that he wanted to touch you.

But it was there in his eyes. Sometimes, you'd swear those green eyes flashed black as he watched you, with lust and want. So you made the decision one night that the next time he sauntered in on those bowlegs, smelling like leather and looking like sin, you were going to give him permission to touch you.

He sprawled down onto the couch and looked up at you expectantly. Instead of dancing, you let him watch as you very purposely locked the door. A bouncer stood on the other side, ready to burst in if you called for him, and you needed Dean to know that you didn't want to be interrupted.

He watched you, nodded his head once, but didn't say anything.

Dancing for him with the door locked felt different. Dancing for him with intent behind it was even more strange. But it gave you a sense of freedom, of pure sex and power, when he leaned forward, wiping his hands on his thighs before picking up your panties from the floor where they'd landed. You spun on the pole, legs wide, baring everything for him even though you weren't supposed to go completely nude. He bit his bottom lip, then nearly made you fall down when he held your underwear to his face, breathing in the scent of you.

Rolling yourself down to your knees, you crawled toward him, showing off the curve of your spine and the heft of your breasts, not stopping until you were at the edge of your small stage, only inches away from being between his legs.

"You can touch me tonight," you breathed, "if you want."

"That's against the rules," he smirked, his voice betraying how turned on he was.

"Then break them," you smiled.

"Keep dancing."

His tone left no room for argument, so you stood and began swaying to the music again, letting him see your ass, spreading your legs and letting him see that you were wet for him, that you weren't dancing for the money. You were dancing for him.

"That's it," he encouraged. "Let me see you."

That gave you confidence, and you moved a little more loosely, a little more naturally, rolling your hips like you were fucking him instead of just stripping.

In an instant, in a flash, he was right there, pressed up behind you, his long body against all of yours. His head leaned down to bite at your naked shoulder, and his hand flew to your throat, a movement so sudden that it took your breath.

"You want me to touch you?"

"Yes," you gasped, pushing your hips forward as his free hand moved to rub between your legs.

Slowly, he squeezed his hand around your throat. "Like this?"

This wasn't what you had in mind, but your whole body was reacting, screaming for him to do whatever the fuck he wanted with you. To you.

"Or like this?" he squeezed harder, until you couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, then let go just as instantly.

This shouldn't be so hot. You didn't know Dean, not really, and there was something wild thrumming in his fingers, something you should probably be a little afraid of.

Maybe that was part of the thrill.

No risk, no reward, right?

So you turned in his arms, grabbed at his hand and put it back between your legs until he was rubbing directly over your clit. "Yes. Like that."

Dean smirked. "You're a brave one. Or just naughty. I like both."

His fingers moved faster, sliding from your clit to thrust up into you, then back again. He chuckled when your legs trembled.

"Lay down before you fall."

Instantly, you obeyed, wanting him on top of you, wanting to feel his weight. The music covered your groan as you watched him undress, watched him expose muscles and sexy scars and a cock you wanted to memorize with your tongue. Even under the cheesy multicolored lights, he was gorgeous.

Gorgeous and sinking to his knees, pulling your legs over his hips so that he could circle your clit again, this time rubbing it with the head of his cock.

Apparently, Dean wasn't much for foreplay. You were already wet, body begging for him without you saying a word, so he didn't waste time. He pushed into you, propelling himself forward to fall over you, one hand going back around your throat.

"Tell me you want it," he growled.

"Want it, Dean, please…" you whimpered, feeling so full, so dirty in the best way, legs spread on the floor of your workplace.

His fingers were rough and warm, resting on your neck easily as he thrust a few times, making your eyes go wide with just how good he felt, how perfectly he dragged against your aching pussy. He built his rhythm, making you burn for him, and you saw the change in his eyes again. It was a subtle flash of black, one that sent a shiver of your spine and told you that this was something darker than you'd planned, but something far hotter as well.

And then his hand began to squeeze, gentle pressure at first that grew harder and more intense, until you couldn't take a breath. He didn't let go as he snapped his hips faster, slamming into you harder.

You wanted to cry out at the sensation and couldn't. The colors grew brighter, fuzzier, and all you could focus on was how everything seemed more somehow. Dean was fucking into you harder, almost pushing you past your limit as your hands clawed at his arm, searching for something to hold on to.

The pressure built inside you, hot and intense, threatening to explode with the next thrust of Dean's cock.

And then he let go, angling his hips to slam into your g-spot as air rushed back into your lungs.

You let out an animal sound, a cry of lust and primal pleasure, everything snapping back into focus so fast your head spun. You came hard, shaking and trembling, clenching down around his cock as you floated, chemicals rioting through you, lack of oxygen making you giddy.

You knew Dean was coming too, biting down on your shoulder, the vibrations of his groan rumbling into your skin, but you couldn't focus on it, couldn't do anything but lie there.

Dean didn't seem to mind.

Afterward, he helped you sit up, and tossed you the skimpy bra and panties you had worn into the room.

"You okay?" he asked, but you got the feeling he didn't much care either way. To be honest, neither did you. That orgasm was worth it regardless.

"I'm good," you smiled, sitting on the floor, still catching your breath.

"Good," he smirked, throwing his clothes on. "How much do I owe you for the dance?" he asked.

"That one's on me."

"Then I'll see you next time."

And just like that, he was gone.

You fell back to the floor, staring up at the ceiling, and let the music thump through you, unable to stop smiling as your body kept buzzing.

God, you hoped next time was soon.


	2. Dean Winchester 2

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" The man is a few inches taller than you, with a strong jaw and classic features, but his smile is a little too leering for you to feel comfortable.

"No, thanks," you answer politely, holding up your beer bottle to indicate that you already have one.

"Then, do you mind if I just sit here?"

Persistent. You inhale as discreetly as possible and catch his scent. Alpha. Which means that he's probably already sniffed out that you're an omega, and he's looking for an easy fuck. It isn't long before your next heat, and he might even be able to smell that, which sends a nervous shiver through you.

"I don't mind, but my mate might." You nod over to the pool table, where Dean is standing while Sam takes his shot, watching you carefully, his face a calm mask that you know is hiding unbelievable danger if this guy gets too close.

"Your mate?" The man smirks. "I don't see a mark on your neck."

You shrug. "I'm still taken."

His eyes are hard and a bit unfriendly as he laughs. "No such thing. No mark means you're free game." Without warning, he leans forward and pulls the collar of your shirt over to bare your shoulder. "Maybe I could be the one to mark you, give you an actual Alpha. One that's man enough to claim you."

The poor guy never saw Dean coming. A sigh of relief escapes you as soon as you realize that Dean's right there, standing behind you and almost trembling with rage that comforts you more than it should. "Get your hands off her." It's not a request, not even an angry growl. It's the calm detachment of a man who has already set his eye on his kill.

It takes everything in you to stand your ground and not lean back into Dean, into the warmth and safety of his broad chest. But omega or not, you don't like showing fear, so you simply stare up at the man, hoping you look as calm as Dean sounds.

The man smirks, leans forward as if he's going to challenge Dean, and you wait for the moment he realizes he's out of his depth here.

He doesn't. In fact, he's so stupid that he raises an arm to touch you again, moves like he's going to pull you closer. His arm is broken before he gets near you, Dean moving with hunter reflexes this man couldn't have been prepared for. Dean never breaks his stride or looks anything but relaxed, just bends the man's arm until it snaps, then looks over at you with an expression that says _we're leaving right now_.

It never crosses your mind not to follow Dean out of the bar, not to smile a little when you get to Sam, who easily falls in front of you so Dean can settle in behind, both men protecting you, warding off anyone who might be thinking of continuing this fight.

The smile fades once you get outside, and the reality sinks in like it always does.

The man wasn't wrong.

You aren't marked.

Dean hasn't claimed you.

"How long are you gonna be upset?" Dean asks. It's not unkind or passive aggressive. It's just tired, exhausted from having this talk so many times that both of you have lost count.

You only shrug your shoulders. Fighting is pointless, but trying to talk to Dean won't lead to anything else.

He climbs in bed, turns off the lamp, and you both settle in to sleep, lying on your backs and facing the ceiling, not happy enough to turn toward each other, not wanting to push the other one away by turning your back.

It only takes a few minutes for Dean to turn the light back on. He doesn't say anything, just looks at you, eyes wide and searching, almost scared, like he's afraid of what you'll do if he pushes the issue.

You take pity on him and reach for his hand, tangling your fingers together and sighing heavily.

"I just…I just don't understand, Dean."

"Yes, you do," he counters. "Because I've told you over and over. I can't be your alpha."

A scornful snort of laughter erupts from your mouth. "You already are my alpha."

"I'm not. I never marked you. I can't do that to you. I ain't gonna drag you into this life."

You let go of his hand and thread your fingers through your hair in agitation. "I'm already in it, Dean! I live in your bunker. I sleep in your bed. I know who you are and what you do. If there's danger, I'm already deep in it."

Dean hangs his head and stays silent, one hand rubbing his jaw.

The next words out of your mouth are a cheap shot and you both know it, but you can't help yourself. "If you aren't my alpha, maybe I should have gone home with that guy from the bar tonight. What do you care? If you don't want to mark me, there are plenty of alphas who will."

You're on your back before you know it, pinned beneath Dean's heavy frame, a wall of solid muscle holding you in place as he grinds his body into yours. "No."

It's a simple word, but it does the job. You feel the desperation behind it, the need Dean has to keep you right there with him, the absolute horror and disgust at the thought of you being with anyone else. It's enough to calm you down, but not enough to end the fight.

"I just don't understand. You won't let me out of your bed, but you won't show me you want me to stay." Dean still says nothing, just stares down at you. "Dean, please. I wanna be _yours_. Need to be. I need to know that you don't want anyone else. Why can't I belong to you?"

Something breaks in his eyes then, and his face softens, the lines relaxing, making him look younger than he is. Vulnerable. "I don't want you to get hurt," he whispers. "If something happens to me and you're left alone…or if something happens to you because I didn't protect you…"

"Those things could happen anyway," you murmur, running your fingers down the side of his face. He turns and presses his lips to your palm, warm and sweet, closing his eyes.

"I know. I should let you leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

The stubble on his cheeks scratches your skin as he buries his face in your neck. He lets out a sound, half-growl and half-whimper, all wild and animalistic. There's nothing left to say, and you know you'll sleep with him tonight. And every other night for the rest of your life. Whether he marks you or not.

Because you belong to him, even when it hurts like this.

He stays on top of you, body no longer moving, just lying there, covering you. His hands slide down your arms to your own hands, lifting them to rest on either side of your head, your fingers entwined and clinging hard. It's a tiny bit hard to breathe, but you love it, love the feel of him, of your alpha. Taking a deep breath, you inhale his scent and feel the pull, that intense pressure deep inside of you that tells you, without doubt, that this is your soulmate. You'd know his scent anywhere, in any situation. It smells like home.

Dean's hands stay wound with yours as he kisses your neck, presses his warm lips underneath your ear, then against your pulse, then on your collar bone. You shiver when you feel him breathe, running his nose over your skin as he inhales you, feeling the same pull you do. He sighs, lets his tongue drag over the path his lips took.

It makes you freeze, makes you hold your breath. He never stays at your neck this long, never gets this close, because it's too hard. You know all of his instincts are telling him to bite you, to make you his, because all of your instincts are screaming for you to let him.

"God, Y/N," he says, voice strained and broken. "I just…"

It's there in his tone, the need, the desire. You tilt your head and bare your neck even more, submissive, begging him.

It feels like fire when he bares his teeth, lets them scrape across your neck, a rumble in his chest that you feel more than you hear. You squeeze his fingers, wrap your legs around his hips, close your eyes, and hold on, hoping against hope that he's going to give in, to do what you've both been needing for ages.

Dean takes a deep, final breath. "Mine," he growls, loud and absolute, and sinks his teeth into your skin.

You gasp and cry out, the sharp sting of his bite flowing through you, hitting every nerve until you're high with it, all the heat pooling between your legs and making you ache. His lips seal around the bite and suck, pushing his teeth further, making sure it's deep and solid, that the mark will stay on you forever.

 _Forever._

Dean stays there longer than he should, mouth biting, hands squeezing yours. You never want him to leave. This moment is everything. You can feel it flowing between the two of you, the love, the devotion, the promise that you belong to each other. It's bigger than the words, bigger than the million times he's touched you and protected you, bigger than the look in his eyes when he's inside you. This is _everything._

Eventually, he pulls his teeth away, another sweet pain, and licks the bite tenderly, easing the pulsing pain of it. It's so easy, so natural, so exactly the way it's supposed to be when you lean into it. His hands finally let go of yours, move to your waist as you wrap your arms around him in a hug, holding him as close as you can get him.

"Mine," he whispers again, pressing his forehead to yours. You can feel his eyelashes brushing against your skin.

"Yours. Always have been," you answer.

With grateful and reverent fingers, Dean helps you sit up, pulls your shirt over your head and smiles at you, at what belongs to him completely now. You smile back, reaching out and tracing the muscles of his chest, bare since he climbed in bed in just his boxers. You're both still smiling as you push him back to sitting, as you scramble out of your panties and into his lap, gently rubbing yourself against the bulge in his underwear.

He kisses you differently this time, something important and intense that wasn't there before, that was always hiding, waiting for the mark on your skin. It's still throbbing, your neck raw and tender now as Dean gently kisses over it, pulling your hips over his erection in a slow, deep rhythm, one that has no purpose other than the sheer pleasure of the sensation.

You find yourself underneath him again soon, his boxers discarded on the floor and nothing but skin between you now. He slides down your body to tease you with his tongue, to lick and suck at you until you're dripping, aching, pulling his hair and crying out for him. You can feel the smile on his face as he sucks at your clit, as he thrusts two fingers inside of you and curls them at just the right angle.

The mood shifts subtly then. Dean's pure alpha now, hard and hot and in charge. His hands grip your hips as he moans into the taste of you, and he's not tender or gentle anymore. You try to arch into him, but he pushes you back down, a silent order to stay still, not to move unless he lets you. It's delicious torture, and the slide of his tongue over your swollen, desperate pussy makes you claw at the sheets.

"Mine," he growls, proud and arrogant now as he keeps moving, keeps fucking you with his tongue until you're sweating and thrashing beneath him, coming hard and loud, letting it overwhelm you, trusting your alpha to carry you through it.

Dean doesn't give you any time to recover before he climbs back up your body and sinks into you, his hard cock sliding into your pussy easily, like always, like that's where it's made to be. But this time, just like everything else, it feels different.

"Alpha!" you cry out, using his title for the very first time. You've thought it a million times, swallowed it down a million more, never able to use it because he wasn't truly yours. It feels like starting over, like coming home, like finding a part of yourself, like putting yourself where you belong.

Dean stills, shuddering a little as he looks down at you, bare and open beneath him. "Omega," he murmurs softly, answering you and completing the ancient call and response.

There's nothing else to say.

Dean begins to move, wordless groans coming from both of you as his speed builds, as he slams into you like he can't control his own movements. You meet him thrust for thrust, hips lifting and smashing into his with enough force to give you both bruises.

Eventually, he flips you over, grabs your hair for leverage and slams into you from behind, and you willingly submit, let him drive into you however he wants, let him fucking claim every part of you, let him take what he wants. It's rough and perfect, exactly what you need and want- to be owned by your alpha. By your Dean.

He leans down and bites you again, the unexpected twinge of it pushing you into your second orgasm. You can feel his knot swelling as he keeps thrusting, keeps pushing, and it makes you scream. He always pulls out, never lets either of you feel this, and now that you're allowed to, it's almost more than you can take. It's not your heat, but you need him to knot you anyway, to claim you in every way possible. Finally, he comes.

It's hot and heavy and delicious inside of you, his knot pulsing and filling you up as his teeth still nip at your fresh mark.

"Mine," he says one last time, his sweaty chest sliding against your back as he carefully lowers himself and turns so that he's spooning you. You snuggle back into his chest, clench yourself around his knot, still inside you, and link your fingers.

Neither of you speak as you lie there together, connected in every way, each breath taken in unison. You fall asleep with him still inside you, still making you his, with the happy knowledge that things will be right when you wake up.

Because you belong to your alpha now.

The wound has healed, but the mark is still there, dark and vibrant against your skin. It's been ages since any random guy has hit on you in a bar, because it's obvious now that it's a waste of time.

It always was.

Dean and Sam are at the dartboard, waiting for you to come back with this round of drinks, since Sam bought the last one. They laugh loudly at something, and you watch as the light plays across Dean's flushed cheeks, as it makes the green in his eyes flash and glitter.

Your alpha.

"What took you so long?" Dean grins when you return. "Some asshole hit on you? Do I need to kick someone's ass?" There's no tension in his shoulders as he teases, and you feel a flood of warmth at how comfortable he is now that you belong to him.

"No one hit on me, Dean," you say fondly. "It's pretty clear that I'm taken."

"Damn right, you are." He pulls you in for a deep kiss.

Sam rolls his eyes and makes a show of clearing his throat. "Darts, guys. Focus."

Dean pulls himself away from you and smirks. "Sure, Sammy. I can get back to kickin' your ass."

But he's only looking at you as he takes a long drink, as he settles back to wait for his turn.


	3. Lucifer and Micheal

reader used to be the consort of the archangels but when Lucifer and Michael start fighting she runs away. But eventually they find her and 'punish' her.

Work Text:

Warnings: Language, angel!reader, smut, threesome, hair pulling, bondage, dom!Michael and Lucifer/sub!Reader, oral, edging/orgasm denial, spanking, grace!kink, anal

Fic:

Your life had changed drastically since you left Heaven. Before running, you had been the consort of the archangels. Most times you enjoyed the position, but then Lucifer and Michael started fighting. You couldn't bear to see the way they fought and bickered, so you ran.

Since then, you'd been hiding out on Earth. You missed your archangels desperately, but you couldn't go back now. Michael was somewhere in Heaven, Lucifer had been cast down into Hell, Gabriel had gone missing, and from what you'd heard, Raphael had been killed. You felt guilty for leaving your angels the way you had, but there was no way to change that now.

You tried to blend in with the humans and live as normal a life as you could. Eventually, you had gotten a job and bought a house and a car. You even immersed yourself into pop culture, reading their books, watching their movies, listening to their music. No matter what you did, however, nothing could completely erase the guilt you felt for abandoning the men you loved.

Returning home from work, you notice something odd. You could feel a presence in your home. It was something you hadn't felt since you'd gone into hiding, but it was oddly familiar. You turn on the lights and walk through your living room, but find nothing. "You were difficult to find," a strange voice says from behind you. Though the voice was strange, the energy you feel coming off him is very familiar.

"Michael," you whisper under your breath as you stop in your tracks.

"Even to my surprise, I have to agree with my brother on that," another voice says, this one belonging to Lucifer. Turning, you find them both behind you, casually sitting in two of your chairs.

"Why are you here?" you ask nervously.

"For you," Michael answers as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Why else would we be in this … place?" Lucifer adds, "Not to say that it isn't a lovely home, I just never imagined you on Earth."

"Don't worry," Michael tells you, "I won't let him hurt you."

"You think you're so much better than me don't you?" Lucifer asks Michael.

"Well, you were the one banished to Hell," Michael retorts. Lucifer begins to protest, but you stop him before he can say a word.

"Don't fight," you beg as you take a step closer to them, "That's why I left in the first place. I couldn't stand to hear you fight."

"So it was both our faults," Michael whispers.

"What do you mean?" you ask him.

"When you left, Michael and I blamed each other," Lucifer explains, "It got so bad that Gabriel left too. I hated Michel for what I thought he'd done and Michael hated me for the same reason."

"I'm sorry," you tell them, "I didn't mean to make things worse."

"Don't apologize," Michael says as he stands and quickly walks to you, wrapping you up in his arms, "This was our fault."

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with him again," Lucifer says. He stands from his chair and moves to stand behind you, his hands falling on your hips. "We've missed you," Lucifer whispers as he leans closer, his lips brushing the shell of your ear.

"Are you here to kill me?" you ask nervously.

"Kill you?" Michael asks, "Why?"

"For leaving," you answer, "And abandoning you."

"Heaven's no," Lucifer teases, "We don't want to kill you, punish you maybe, but not kill you."

"P-punish me?" you stumble, unsure of what he meant by that exactly. Lucifer smiles wickedly.

"Hell was so boring," Lucifer says, placing kisses to your neck, "The one thing that got me through it was thinking about what I'd do to you when I got out." You swallow thickly.

"Now that we have you back …" Michael begins, letting his words trail off. He looks over your shoulder at Lucifer. Your heart beats wildly in your chest, unsure of what they're planning.

"We're gonna make sure you never want to leave us again," Lucifer whispers in your ear, finishing Michael's sentence. Michael presses his lips to yours hard as he begins unbuttoning your shirt. Lucifer tugs at the material, pulling it down your arms.

Goosebumps raise on your skin as the familiar chill of Lucifer's skin sinks into your own. He presses kisses against the backs of your shoulders, but eventually he begins to growl. His hand reaches for your cheek, forcing you to break the kiss with Michael so that he can claim your lips for his own. Michael growls, but decides to let Lucifer have his chance to kiss you.

Lucifer coaxes your lips apart and slips his forked tongue into your mouth, the two halves splitting and circling your own tongue. "We've missed you," Michael whispers as he leaves kisses along your chest. You moan against Lucifer's lips as Michael kisses your breasts through the material of your bra. One of Lucifer's hands twists into your hair and tugs hard as he breaks the kiss with you.

"Have you missed us?" Lucifer asks, his pupils blown wide with lust.

"Yes," you answer as a whisper.

"I don't think I heard you," Lucifer says, tugging your hair harder.

"Yes," you answer, louder than before. Michael's hands reach behind you and unhook your bra before pulling the straps down your arms. As soon as the material is gone, Lucifer grabs your wrists and roughly positions your hands behind your back. He snaps, making a long piece of rope appear.

"Don't move," Lucifer instructs. He binds your hands together as if you were praying with your hands behind your back. You knew that position was intentional. Working together, Lucifer and Michael bind you, wrapping the rope around your body so that your arms are held close to your body and your breasts are accentuated. "Damn, you're beautiful like this," Lucifer tells you as he walks around you, admiring his handy work.

"Could be better," Michael says as he takes a step back to examine you. Lucifer looks at Michael with narrowed eyes. "There are still too many layers of clothing," Michael explains.

"Well, it's not as if that's hard to fix," Lucifer says. With a snap of his fingers, the rest of your clothing disappears, save for your panties. "Look at that," Lucifer says with a smirk as his eyes roam your body. Michael looks at you in much the same manner, his lust blown eyes devouring each inch of you. "Get on your knees," Lucifer demands.

His hands reach for the front of his pants, quickly opening them. You do as Lucifer asks, dropping to your knees and looking up at them expectantly. "Who are you to give instruction?" Michael asks.

"I'm the one who's got Y/N tied up and ready to suck my cock," Lucifer answers.

Michael growls. He moves towards you, stopping right in front of you, working on opening his pants as he moves. "You want me first don't you?" Michael asks.

You're afraid to answer, knowing it could only cause problems. Michael doesn't even seem to care that you don't answer. He pulls his rigid cock from its confines and chuckles as your lips part.

"This is bull shit," Lucifer says as he nudges Michael to the side, "You should be sucking my cock first. I was the one suffering alone in Hell after all." He stands before you and pushes down his pants and boxers, his hard cock springing free. "Like that, don't you?" he asks as he watches you licking and biting your lips.

"So," Michael says, looking down at you with his hand wrapped around his cock, "Who's first?" You swallow thickly. If your hands were free, you'd give one a hand job while you sucked the other off. As it was, you had to find another solution.

You look you at Michael with a look that pleads for forgiveness before you look to Lucifer. Leaning in, you press kisses to Lucifer's tip before leaving a long lick up the underside of his cock. "Oh," Lucifer groans, "That's right, suck my cock." His hand reaches down and tangles in your hair, expecting you to take his cock into your mouth.

Instead, you turn towards Michael and treat him the way you had treated Lucifer. "So that's how it is," Michael groans as you kiss and lick the length of his cock. He keeps one hand wrapped around his base as he wraps his other hand in your hair.

You pull away from Michael and switch back to Lucifer, looking up at him through your lashes. He groans as you leave kitten licks against his tip. The taste of him mixes with the taste of Michael as you lap up the precum leaking from the slit in the head of his cock.

It was only now that you truly let yourself realize how much you missed this. You loved giving your archangels all the pleasure they desired and you knew they loved returning that pleasure. The looks of bliss on their faces and the sounds they make are better than any Heaven that could ever be created.

You rub your thighs together as you suck them off, wetness pooling between your legs. Falling into a rhythm, you take one of them into your mouth and bob your head as you use your grace to stroke the other's cock. After you've bobbed your head a few times, you switch to the other, making sure to pay equal attention to them both. They both groan your name, hands tugging at your hair and cocks twitching with the need for release.

Michael grunts as you take him into your mouth again, his hips bucking towards you. "That's it," he encourages as you work him with your tongue. His hand tightens in your hair as his cock twitches hard. You moan around him, sending vibrations straight down his length. "So good," he groans, "Oh, Y/N, I can't -" His words become a loud groan as his cock pulses, his salty cum spilling across your tongue. You continue to bob your head over his length, working him through his high and milking him for all he's worth. Looking up at him through your lashes, you watch as his muscles tense and relax with each wave of pleasure washing over him.

"Y/N, I need you," Lucifer groans, clearly annoyed by how much attention you're giving to Michael as you work him through his high. You let Michael fall from your lips and turn your focus to Lucifer. "Fuck," Lucifer groans as you take him into the wet warmth of your mouth. He shoulders Michael to the side so that he can have you all to himself.

Lucifer threads both hands into your hair and begins guiding your actions. You hum as his hips buck forward, fucking your mouth. Slowly, he thrusts deeper and deeper, working you up until he's fucking your throat. Tears begin to form in your eyes as you struggle for oxygen.

"Fuck, Y/N," Lucifer grunts as his cock begins to pulse, "Oh, fuck yes." Lucifer groans as he spills his cum down your throat. His hands fist into your hair and pull as he works himself through his high. Eventually, his thrusts slow and come to a stop. He pulls himself from your mouth, a string of saliva between your lips and the tip of his cock.

Flicking your eyes to the side, you see Michael sitting back in the chair. Lucifer notices this too and tells you to stay before taking his seat again. "Please," you beg with a hoarse voice, watching them from where you sat on your knees, "Please don't leave me like this." Your panties are soaked and your core aches with the need to be filled.

"You mean like you left us?" Lucifer asks.

"That was cruel," Michael chides him.

"I'm sorry," you whisper, looking away from them.

"You've lost just as much as we have, more even. Don't apologize for leaving because we pushed you away," Michael tells you. You feel his grace caress your cheek before it lifts your chin to look at them.

"You've missed us haven't you?" Lucifer asks.

"Yes," you answer quietly.

"Sorry, what was that?" Lucifer asks. His grace smacks your ass hard, making you yelp.

"Yes," you answer louder.

"That's better," Lucifer approves. His grace squeezes your ass to relieve some of the sting.

"I need you both, please," you beg.

"Not just yet," Michael tells you. His grace trails down your neck. It felt like a pair of lips were leaving kisses lower and lower on your body.

"Didn't I tell you that you needed to be punished first?" Lucifer asks, spanking you again.

"We're going to warm you up first," Michael explains.

"Get you ready to take both our cocks," Lucifer adds, "It's been so long."

They begin undressing themselves as their grace travels over you teasingly. They watch you squirm as they tweak your nipples and spank your ass. Once in a while, they'll use their grace to place kisses to your lips and cheeks.

You gasp as Michael's grace presses to your clit. He rubs a few circles before pulling away and sliding along your folds. "So wet for us, aren't you?" Michael asks as his grace teases you, just barely dipping inside you before pulling out.

"Yes," you moan, rocking your hips in hopes of feeling his grace inside you again.

Lucifer chuckles as his grace circles your ass hole. "Please," you whimper, pushing back on the feeling. You watch his smirk grow as he pushes his grace into your ass hole, filling you with about the length and width of his middle finger.

"Fuck, you're tight," Lucifer comments as he begins fucking your ass with his grace.

Michael starts out slowly as well. About two fingers worth of his grace pushes into your pussy, making you moan. You rock your hips back and forth as much as you can without toppling over.

"Can't wait to be inside you," Lucifer says as he pulls his grace from you. This time when it pushes into you again, it becomes thicker so that it stretches you out.

"Please," you moan, "I need more." Lucifer smacks your ass again, hard.

"You'll take what we give you," Michael informs you.

"But we don't mind a bit of begging," Lucifer adds. Michael curls his grace against your g-spot, your head tipping back as you moan in pleasure. Lucifer continues to increase the thickness of his grace inside your ass, stretching you out for what's to come.

"Please," you whimper, "I need to feel you inside me. Please, please, please." Your stomach twists and knots in pleasure as they bring you closer and closer to the precipice. "Lucifer, Michael," you moan as you teeter on the edge of orgasm. When you feel like you're just about to cum, all the sensations they're giving you disappear. "Please," you whimper as you come down from your almost high.

"See?" Lucifer smirks, "Punishment." Their grace returns to your body and you know it isn't going to end well for you.

They continue fucking you just as they had before. This time, however, you watch as they stroke their hard cocks. You knew they wanted to be inside you, but their desire to punish you won out. "Oh, fuck, please," you whimper as they work you to the edge again and again without ever giving you the pleasure you desire. Tears well in the corners of your eyes and your body shakes with the need for release.

"I think you've been punished enough," Michael comments as you begin to back down from your near high once again.

"Agreed," Lucifer says as he pushes himself up from his chair. You watch him as he moves closer, cock standing at attention. "Come here," Lucifer demands. He wraps his hand around your upper arm and pulls you from the floor. His hand presses flat against your lower back and pushes you towards Michael.

"That's right," Michael says, "Come here." His hands reach for you and he pushes your panties down around your ankles before he guides you to his lap so that you're straddling him.

"So ready to be fucked aren't you?" Lucifer asks.

"Yes," you answer him. This time his hand falls against your ass, adding to the sting you already felt there.

"Don't worry," Michael tells you, "This time we won't edge you. We'll let you cum around our cocks." Michael holds your upper arms and leans you forward, pressing his lips to yours. You moan as Lucifer slides into your pussy, slicking himself in your juices before pulling back out.

"Fuck, you're dripping," Lucifer comments. His hands find your hips as he lines his tip up with your ass hole. You push back on him as much as you can, so ready to feel their cocks inside you. Before he pushes into you, he positions you over Michael's cock and lowers you onto it.

"Oh, fuck," you both moan as his throbbing cock fills you to the hilt. Lucifer leans forward, placing one hand against the back of the chair for support. "Fuck!" you cry out as he pushes his thick cock in to your ass. You feel so full and you love it.

"Fuck, you're ready to cum already," Lucifer grunts as he thrusts into you. From all the stimulation they had given you, you were so ready to cum, just like Lucifer assumed.

Both of them work together to hold you up, giving them both good angles to thrust into you at. You moan and whimper their names as they fuck you roughly, their grace exploring your body.

They both praise you as your walls begin to flutter around them. Both were close as well, their cocks throbbing and twitching with need. Pressure builds in your stomach as you near your end. You're fighting to hold back the orgasm that threatens to hit you. "So good," they groan, "So fucking good."

"Fuck me," you moan, "Cum inside me."

"Cum for us first," Michael instructs.

"It's been so long since we've felt you cum around our cocks," Lucifer adds, "Let us feel you cum."

"Michael, Lucifer," you moan as their thrusts become erratic. You're right on the edge of climax and you can't hold on any longer. "Lucifer! Michael!" you scream as your orgasm hits you like a freight train. Your body is wracked with wave after wave of blissful pleasure as your walls convulse around their throbbing cocks.

"Oh fuck," they both groan as they continue fucking you, "Fuck, yes." Their fingers dig into your skin as they chase their highs.

"Y/N!" Lucifer grunts, reaching his climax first. His hips buck as his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. You moan as he fills you with cum, his fingertips digging into your skin.

Michael continues to thrust up into you, teetering on the edge of orgasm. "Y/N, oh Y/N, yes!" He cries out as his cock pulses, spilling ribbon after ribbon of cum against your walls. He captures your lips as he works himself through his high.

Lucifer places kisses along the backs of your shoulders as you come down from your highs. You feel like melting butter and the only reason you're still upright is because they're holding you that way.

Slowly, Lucifer pulls himself from you, his cum leaking from your ass. "So glad we found you," he says, carding a hand through your hair before kissing the top of your head. Michael positions you so that you're sitting up straighter.

"We've missed you so much," Michael tells you as he caresses your cheek.

"I've missed you both too," you answer.

"We want to stay with you," Lucifer says as he begins untying the ropes that bind you.

"You want to stay here?" you question.

"Being here with you is better than Heaven without you," Michael says.

"And I've been banished from Heaven so it's not like I'm going back; and I'm definitely never going back to Hell," Lucifer tells you.

"Would that be alright?" Michael asks, "I promise my brother and I will try our best not to fight."

"I'd like that," you tell them. Both of them grin uncontrollably. "Here," you tell them as you move from Michael's lap and hold out a hand to each of them, "If you're going to be staying here, you should be given the grand tour." You smirk as their eyes darken with lust; you planned on acquainting them with every single inch of your house. Tugging their hands, they easily follow you as you lead them to the next room.


	4. Dean Winchester 3

Sam was almost bent double with laughter as he reached the bottom of the bunker steps, with you close behind, a bag of groceries in your arms. He wiped at his eyes as he stood straight, shaking his head. "I thought I was gonna pee," he admitted, still laughing through his words.

"It wasn't that funny, Sam," you replied, although the smile on your face was wide. You moved to the library, finding the lights off, and when you switched them on, Dean sat at the other end of the table. The look on his face was almost frightening, and he was sweating profusely, his cheeks sporting twin dark spots. "Dean?"

The scent in the room hit you, and you dropped the bag of groceries onto the table, holding a hand out to stop Sam approaching. "What's wrong?" the younger Winchester asked.

"You two seem happy," Dean growled.

"Sam…" you warned, as the tall man ignored you, moving into the room. It had an almost instantaneous reaction, like a cat puffing up in anger, and Dean suddenly stood, his fists clenched at his side. His clothing was rumpled, and your belly flip flopped nervously. "I think…"

"You think what?" Dean spat, his words almost an indistinguishable growl. "I woke up and you're gone. With my brother. Is there something I should know?"

Sam rolled his eyes, scoffing at the suggestion. "Dean, don't be stupid. We went out for -"

The sound of Dean's fist hitting the table made you jump, and Sam stepped back. "Don't call me stupid!" Dean yelled, his chest heaving as he stood there, seething. "I don't like you being alone with her!"

"Jesus, Dean -"

"Sam!" you snapped, catching his attention. "He's in rut!" Sam stopped dead, frowning, finally seeing the state of his big brother. The room was silent for a moment, save for Dean's heavy breathing. "I think… I think you should go," you whispered, not taking your eyes off of the agitated Alpha.

"Probably a good idea before I break your neck," Dean spat, and Sam blinked, taken aback by the violence in his brother's voice.

Sam shook his head, sighing. "Dean, nothing happened, you know -"

"All I know is that you're always sniffing around my Omega."

"Dean!" you cried, moving around the table. "Sam is leaving okay? I'm here." You lowered your voice as you reached him, so only he could hear you. "And you know I'm only yours." His eyes darted between you and Sam, and you watched a trickle of sweat work its way from his brow down along his cheek, slowing at his jaw before travelling down his neck to disappear behind the line of his shirt. "Sam, go. I'll text you."

"I'm gone," Sam replied instantly, and you listened to his footsteps retreating, keeping your focus on Dean. He stood stock still, waiting until the door leaving the bunker shut, but even then, he didn't relax.

"Dean." The soft call of his name drew his gaze away from the library entrance and onto you, and you shivered at the intense spark in his eyes. "It's just us." He didn't respond, the room filling with silence for long seconds.

Sometimes, you forgot just how quick Dean could be. In this state, his reflexes were sharper, his entire being on edge, and he had you flat on your back across the library table in a flash. You shrieked in surprise, but didn't resist as he tore your jacket down your arms. His mouth seized at the first patch of flesh he found - which happened to be your bare shoulder - and you cried out at the pain of his teeth sinking into your skin. It was a primal act; he needed to claim you all over again.

"Ow!" Your voice was pained, and immediately, Dean pulled back, some of the haze lifting from his eyes. He stood, looking down at you, concern warring with his instincts. Rubbing the sore and slightly bleeding bite mark on your shoulder, you sat up, frowning at him softly. "It's okay. You just… surprised me."

"I hurt you," he replied in an unsteady tone, taking a step back.

"No, no, Dean, don't do that." You reached for him, fisting your hand in his shirt. "You can't help it. Sam's an Alpha," his arm twitched at the mention, "and I'm…"

"Mine," he snarled, pulling you flush against his body, bringing you into a hard and deep kiss. You moaned against him, feeling your body respond to him eagerly. "Gotta knot you, Omega," he grunted, in between kisses. All you could manage was a simple nod, allowing him to practically drag you from the library down to the bedroom.

Shutting the door wasn't his priority as he bundled you inside, and you quickly kicked your shoes off just before he started to pull your clothing away. He was desperate, needy, and unsatisfied with your state of dress. Fabric tore under his strong grip, but you didn't pay it any mind, focusing on getting his single layer off. Dean didn't often wear much when he was in rut - you were the same on your heat. Clothes itched and made you feel hot, like bees all over you.

When you were finally unclothed to him, he pushed you towards the bed, manhandling you onto your belly, and you automatically pushed up onto your knees. Dean grunted, slapping your ass once before you felt hot breath fan across your skin. The first greedy touch of his tongue on your cunt made you mewl loudly, arching your back inwards and baring more of your pussy to him. He was quick and to the point, thrusting his tongue into your already soaked hole, making noises worthy of a Ron Jeremy movie, his fingers grasping at your ass cheeks to hold you open.

His name fell from your lips in a muffled cry as you dropped your head into your folded arms and your walls fluttered around his thrusting tongue. He didn't stop there; his thumb brushed downwards along your folds, seeking out your clit and piling on the stimulation. Your entire body quivered, gasps and pants leaving you as Dean chased your orgasm. Another noise in the room grabbed your attention, and you knew by his jerking movements that he was touching himself, pumping his long cock with those skilled fingers.

"Fuck, Dean, need… need…" You couldn't get the words out, a dragged out wail leaving your throat as he pinched your clit and stroked his ridiculously long tongue in and out of your cunt. Slick was coating his chin, and he pulled back, gasping for breath and replacing his mouth with his fingers, thrusting two thick digits into you. It was enough to send you headlong into your climax, and you screamed.

Before you'd even managed to grab your breath, Dean was pushing you down flat onto your belly, straddling your thighs with his legs to keep them shut. His thumbs spread you open, and you made a guttural noise of bliss as he guided his cock into your tight entrance, not stopping until his balls were flush with the round line of your ass, and you sucked in a lungful of air at the stretch of your pussy to accommodate him. The angle was deep enough for him to be pressed right into you, causing a delicious combination of pain and pleasure.

Dean dropped his weight onto you, careful not to crush you, but enough to make the wind go right out of you. "Want my knot, Omega?" he growled, fisting your hair in one hand, the other grabbing your left wrist to hold it in place. Your right hand clasped the pillow under your head as you nodded as much as you could, his tight hold on your hair making movement little more than a dream.

His hips rolled, and the drag of his cock against your insides was delightful, and you couldn't help the sounds that left you. Dean was snarling, placing little bites and open mouthed kissed across your shoulders, back - wherever he could reach. His pace picked up, little by little, until he was fucking into you so hard, the headboard banged into the wall with every stroke. You were close to tears from the agony of the pleasure he was giving you, so desperate to come but not quite hitting the peak you needed.

"Good girl," Dean growled, biting hard into your shoulder, tugging on your hair, and you cried out, spurring him on. His fingers let go of your wrist to snake up around your throat, closing around it tight enough to make breathing difficult, but not impossible.

"Alpha -" you rasped, trying to move back towards him, but finding yourself utterly under his control.

He didn't stop as he turned your head a little to see your face. "What?"

"Need you… need your knot…" The words were almost drowned out by your gasps, but it was clear enough for Dean to understand, and he increased the power behind his thrusts, forcing himself deeper and deeper until you were screaming in a hoarse voice.

"You want this?" Dean asked, his cock starting to swell at the base. "Want my thick knot filling you up with pups, Y/N?"

Oh god, your mind provided, unable to come up with anything. It wasn't something you'd discussed with him, but in the heat of the moment, you couldn't do anything but beg for it. As your lips parted to answer, he jerked your head back, completely cutting off the reply.

"Doesn't fuckin' matter," he grunted. "You're getting it anyway." His fingers tightened around your throat, and the slight tinge of fear at his touch was swallowed up by the trust and need for your Alpha. He knew what you wanted - he always did - and with one hard stroke, he pushed into you, his knot tying you together as he roared with completion.

The sensation of his climax filling you and the feeling of his knot pulsating was the final push you needed and you bucked, unable to stay still as you came hard, the feeling intensified by Dean's teeth sinking into the exact place he'd bitten you the first time.

His weight shifted as your orgasm ebbed away, leaving you both sweating, panting, a tangle of limbs on the bed. He couldn't move away entirely, but he had enough strength left to roll the both of you onto your sides, holding you close against him as his harsh bites turned into gentle kisses. The feeling of his nose nuzzling into your hair made you smile as you waited for your heart rate to calm down.

"You know," you started, voice a little wheezy. "We never talked about kids. That was… surprising."

Dean chuckled, shrugging a little. "I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away."

"Don't be sorry. I liked it." You wiggled yourself, trying to get closer to him, although it was physically impossible. "You should have told me your rut was due. I wouldn't have gone anywhere with Sam."

"I don't mean to get so… so…"

"Territorial?" you offered, and he laughed.

"Yeah. I just… you're mine. And I'm yours."

"You should know I'd never want anyone but you."

There was a moment of silence before he answered. "I've lost people before."

"You're never losing me, Dean," you reaffirmed, placing your arms over his, as you couldn't turn and hug him. "You should get some sleep. One quick fuck will never satisfy your rut." His breath was against the back of your neck, and for a moment, you thought he was already out cold.

Then he spoke again, his voice a little rumble against your skin.

"I wouldn't mind. If you did get pregnant." Your insides tightened at his words, and Dean felt it, kissing the side of your neck. He didn't say anymore, but you knew, at that moment, the both of you were hoping for the same thing.

"Dean's been off lately," Sam commented, pulling the Impala over to the side of the road, not looking at you as he spoke, and you didn't respond, thinking back to the last rut your Alpha had gone through. He'd been a little more protective ever since, and he wasn't especially happy about you being around Sam at all.

But this hunt required that you go your own way, and Dean was left to do the interviews of witnesses, while you and Sam headed to the morgue to check on the two victims of the monster you had yet to identify.

"Is there anything I should know?" he asked, and you raised your eyes to his, shaking your head. That lead to a huff from the taller Winchester, and he climbed out of the car, straightening his jacket as he eyed up the grey building that housed the morgue.

You followed his lead, leaning against the car. For the last two days, you'd been exhausted, getting tired at the smallest effort. There was a good chance you were coming down with something after getting soaked on the last hunt - being thrown into a river by a pissed off spirit hadn't been high on your list of things to do.

"Hey," Sam called, getting your attention, his concerned frown following your movements as you pushed away from the car and walked towards him. "You're not much better than Dean. Seriously -"

"I'm fine, Sam. Just getting a cold or something." You sniffed lightly, as if that would get him off your back, and he shrugged, keeping close to you as you headed into the building.

The morgue assistant didn't seem to give two shits about his job, and let you through without even asking for identification, and barely acknowledging Sam's FBI spiel. Sam took the lead, like always, locating the paperwork and dragging corpse number one from her frozen bed.

Almost instantly, you turned, gagging heavily, unable to get your hand over your mouth before you were on your knees, churning the contents of your stomach into the nearest thing you could find. The waste paper basket was already half full, and you kept going until you were done, realizing that the nice breakfast you'd gone for this morning was now completely wasted.

Sam blinked at you, bewildered by the reaction, before a frown settled back on his face. "That's new."

"Sorry," you muttered, wiping your mouth with your sleeve. "Guess I am getting sick."

"Was it the dead body?" he asked.

"I don't think so. You okay here?" You felt a little wobbly, and Sam nodded, throwing the keys to the car at you. "I'm gonna go lay down in the car. You… do the thing." It didn't feel like you could string a sentence together, and you left without waiting for a reply. The morgue assistant didn't even bother looking up as you ran past him, feeling like your insides were trying to escape again.

Once back at the Impala, you crawled onto the back seat, the sweat clinging to your skin in an uncomfortable manner that made you stick to the leather upholstery. You tore off your jacket, spreading it over the seat before easing yourself down, not even bothering to shut the door.

You weren't sure when you passed out, but when you felt someone shaking you, using your leg for leverage, you lashed out, panic on your face at the intrusion. Sam was staring at you in concern, and before you could respond, he had you pinned, one hand spreading over your forehead.

"You've got a fever," he muttered, scenting the air. "But you're not in heat."

"I told you," you insisted in a croaky voice, "I'm sick."

"I need to get you back to the motel. Dean will kill me." He didn't even seem to be talking to you as he tucked your legs inside the car, closing the door and walking around to the driver's side. You rolled over, groaning at the way your stomach churned, wrapping your arms around yourself as Sam started the car.

Five minutes later, the rear door next to your head opened, and you looked up weakly, acknowledging Dean for all of a second before you flopped down again. He repeated the actions Sam had taken, his calloused fingers pressing into your overheated skin for a second, before he withdrew. You mewled, desperate for the comfort of your Alpha, but he didn't respond to you.

The car started again, and you let your eyes fall shut, not caring where they were taking you. When they pulled up at their destination, you were drifting, and you didn't put up one ounce of a fight when Dean practically dragged you from the car, hoisting you into his arms.

"It's okay, we're gonna get you seen to," he muttered, and you managed little more than a squeak, curling into his chest and completely losing your grip on reality.

Bright lights assaulted your vision as you opened your eyes again, unaware of how much time had passed. The room around you was decorated in deep blues and greens - relaxing colors, you supposed. You lifted your head slightly, noticing you were on your side, and there was an uncomfortable sensation in your arm.

Groaning, you looked down, seeing an IV tube running into your elbow, bruising evident around the point of entry. That made you panic, and you tried to sit up, only to feel more nausea assaulting you.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, sweetheart," Dean's voice assured you, and he appeared in your field of vision, smiling gently as he placed his large hands on your shoulders, easing you back down. "You've had a rough couple of days."

"Dean?" God, your throat hurt. The Alpha seemed to pick up on this, and handed you a glass of water from the bedside table that you hadn't spotted before. You sipped at it gratefully, feeling a little more able to speak. "What happened?"

"Well, you were sick," he started. "Came down with it all of a sudden, the doctors think it was probably a virus you picked up from that river. Obviously we told them it was a fishing accident." He smirked, and you nodded, unable to feel the mirth. "You were unconscious for about three days. We were… we were real worried about you." Translate to Dean was worried about you, and probably making the doctor's life hell until he knew what was wrong.

"Three days?" you asked, and he nodded. "I thought I'd just picked up the flu or something…"

Dean shook his head. "It was a pretty nasty virus. They said if we hadn't got you here quick enough… you wouldn't have had long. They pumped you full of antibiotics and did an internal scan…" He paused, giving you a small smile. "It's apparently not all you picked up."

You frowned, pushing yourself up a little, trying to get comfortable. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Y/N… you're pregnant."

It was like you hadn't quite heard him - the word didn't seem real. Dean remained still, letting the news sink in, but you couldn't accept it. Were you dreaming? Was this a joke?

"Not a joke," he whispered, reaching out to take your hand. "When they were scanning for internal injuries, the nurse picked up another heartbeat. They did an ultrasound… but they wouldn't let me see it. Now you're awake…" His eyes went wide. "Shit, I should probably let someone know you're awake."

He tore his hand from yours, getting up and moving to the door. Flinging it open, he disappeared, and you sat there, staring at your hands, unable to figure out what was going on. You'd have known if you were pregnant… you had your heat last month. Didn't you?

At this point, you weren't even sure of the date. It had been hunt after hunt, no down time, and… had you skipped a cycle and not noticed? Come to think of it, you didn't recall having your period last month either.

The doctor entered the room with a smile on his face. He was an older gentleman, with thinning hair and a nose too big for his face, but he seemed friendly enough. "Ah, Mrs Winchester," you couldn't help but blush at the title, "it is very good to see you awake. Now, I'm going to need to run a few checks on you, and then we'll get one of the girls from OBGYN to come down and let you have a look at this new person you're growing."

"And there's your baby," the cheerful obstetrician announced, from her perch slightly above you, her hand controlling the gelled wand that moved over your belly. You felt self-conscious about being half naked, the hideous dotted hospital gown pulled up to underneath your breasts. There were so many scars and stretchmarks on you, and you had a hunter's physique.

Dean picked up on your anxiety as soon as you were on the table, smiling as he took your hand and kissed your knuckles. "You're beautiful, sweetheart," he assured you, rubbing your hand gently.

The anxiety had melted away when you'd looked at the screen, seeing the mass of black and white fuzz, and the small, lighter spot that the woman was pointing out. Your baby. Dean's pup. It took your breath away, and you unconsciously squeezed Dean's hand.

"Looks like you're about… fifteen weeks along. You'll probably start showing properly soon." She pressed a few buttons, moving the wand around a little bit. "I don't see any problems. Heart is strong, development is good. We can arrange a 3D scan if you like? They're a little bit extra but -"

"I think we're okay," you whispered, eyes glued to the screen. "I… I… Dean…" You swallowed, tearing up at the sight of your baby. "That's our pup, Alpha." It was instinct for him to reach for you, and the obstetrician smiled widely, pushing her long black hair out of her face, before standing.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment while I go print some pictures off for you," she said, gently, before leaving the room, her soft shoes clicking on the linoleum.

Dean's armed encircled you, his forehead pressing against yours. "I love you so much, Y/N," he murmured, and you laughed a sob, covering your mouth with your other hand. It was a rare occasion for Dean to say the actual words - he had other ways of saying he loved you every day, the same way he did with his brother. Dean Winchester could probably count on one hand the amount of times he'd said the "l" word to someone like that, but right now, he was at a loss for clever words and puns.

All he could feel in that moment was complete and utter love. "It's ours," he said, smiling at you, his eyes going up to the screen.

"We did that," you said, mesmerized by the image on the screen. "We made that."

"Yeah, we did," he smirked, returning swiftly to lewd Dean. "Damn, I'd been so worried about you. I thought your scent being off was just where you were ill. I couldn't figure out why I was in such a bad mood but…"

"Sam asked, but I didn't know why," you replied, finally turning to look at him. His green eyes were wet with emotion, and he was smiling like a crazy person. "You could smell it?" He nodded. "Do you think… do you think Sam did?"

Dean shrugged, but there was certain tension to his jaw that gave away his irritation at Sam scenting you. It was natural; he was your Alpha, and Sam was a different Alpha, although he'd never shown any interest in you. "Who knows. He's gonna be excited to be an uncle though."

The obstetrician returned, handing you a few small sheets of paper. You stared down at them, still marvelling at the tangible evidence of the life growing inside you.

"You're free to go," she said. "You're being discharged today, right?" You nodded, still staring at the photos. "Well, you'll need to see someone in a few weeks, just to make sure baby is growing okay, and if you want, find out the sex. Do you have a regular doctor?"

You hesitated, knowing you didn't, that the fake credit cards and other things about your life might suddenly call your parenting ability into question. Doubt assaulted you in that second, and Dean, ever your Alpha, swooped in with his smooth untruths.

"We do. Dr Barbar. He's great, and I'm sure he can refer us to a fantastic OBGYN in Fresno."

She quirked her head. "Fresno, huh? You don't look like Californians."

Dean laughed, rubbing your back. "We get that a lot. I'm originally from Kansas, and Y/N here is from Idaho." The obstetrician smiled, but there was something in her eyes that called him out on his lies. You smiled tightly, nodding at Dean.

"Come on, I wanna go home," was the universal code for "we need to leave before someone starts asking question", and Dean was quick to pick it up.

"Let's get you outta here, sweetheart," he said, assisting you from the bed and out of the door.

Thirty minutes later, you'd committed three felonies by signing the discharge papers, and paying with a fake credit card, and stealing the wallet from a doctor who was shouting in a nurse's face for knocking his coffee over. But you were in the Impala, speeding away from the hospital with the baby photos clutched in your fingers.

"So, we've got some news," Dean said, looking over at you, before smiling at Sam, who'd taken over driving duties, as his brother hadn't slept properly for days on end.

"Yeah?" Sam replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

"You're gonna be an uncle." Dean's smile burst out wider, and Sam's jaw nearly touched the brakes. He blinked a few thousand times, and glanced to the elder Winchester very quickly.

"Seriously?" he asked, and Dean nodded. "My god, you guys, that's fantastic! How far along are you? Is the baby okay after the virus?"

You passed Dean a photo, and he showed it to Sam, distracting him from driving for longer than he probably should have. But the look on his face was ecstatic, and he laughed loudly. "She's strong. I'm about fifteen weeks in, and she's fine from what they can see."

"She?" Sam asked, but Dean scoffed loudly.

"We don't know the sex."

"It's probably a girl," you replied, shrugging. "75% of Omega births are girls."

"Yeah, but it could be a boy. Strong little Alpha like his dad." Dean's eyes lit up, and you groaned.

"I don't think I could cope with three Alpha Winchesters," you muttered, leaning against the window.

Sam laughed loudly, as Dean watched you, open adoration on his face. "Speaking of three Winchesters…" He turned, reaching into his pocket before climbing over the back seat, making Sam scold him. Dean only grinned, sliding onto the seat next to you, holding out a small red box. "Wanna make that fake name official?"


	5. Sam

"Dean… how am I gonna face him?" I chewed on my lip, as I threw down the burner phone. I'd called every number I knew for Sam but nothing. Everything had been a dead end. Dean and I had escaped from Purgatory almost two weeks ago and being back was proving rough.

Purgatory had been rough but it had been pure. It had been survival….

* * *

I wiped the blood from my makeshift knife of bone and rock and tried to catch my breath. Purgatory was weird. There wasn't daylight or nighttime… not really. It smelled funny. I don't really need to eat or sleep persae. And there were monsters everywhere… constantly. But something's were still the same.

I winced and doubled over in pain as a cramp rolled through me. "Fuck!"

"Berni? You okay?" Dean asked, rushing over to me as I fell to my knees.

"Cher?" Our new companion Benny asked as well.

I looked up at Dean with wide eyes. He nostrils flared as he caught the scent. "Fuck." He echoed.

"What is it? Ya hurt, Cher?" Benny asked.

"Her heat." Dean said, his voice barely over a whisper.

"Ah… fuck." Benny swore and looked around.

"Wha… what do we do, Dean?" I whispered. It was like I didn't want to talk about it too loud. It would be real if I said it too loudly.

"Bernie… I…" he stammered. I could see his green eyes darkening with lust. He could smell me and his Alpha instincts were kicking in. "Sam…."

I wanted to cry. Sam wasn't here. My Alpha, my mate, wasn't here.

"Dean… they'll be able to smell her soon, too. It's bad enough you're both beacons 'cause you're human." Benny was saying.

"You're not helping!" Dean growled.

"I gotcha, man. But I know of a cave. I… should be able to defend it while you too… take care of it." The vampire responded.

My eyes went wide. He was suggesting that I… that Dean and I…

Dean caught my panic. "Bernie… I won't do anything you don't want… but, if you deal with it on your own how long will it last?"

I took a deep breath. "Days…" I squeezed my eyes shut. I swallowed everything I was feeling.

* * *

Sam's nostrils flared as he took in my scent. A year since I'd been near my mate was doing strange things to us both. Dean had stormed out after discovering that Sam hadn't looked for us, leaving me alone with the tall Alpha.

"You smell like him." Sam bite back a growl.

I turned my gaze back to him. Part of me wanted to submit to my Alpha, especially when he sounded like that. But I was pissed too. My mate hadn't looked for me. He had just moved on. And he smelled like a Beta woman. I leveled him with a glare.

"You smell like Beta bitch." I snapped back.

His eyes seemed to darken a bit and took a step towards me. "Its not the same, Omega, and you know it."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Isn't it?"

"You fucked my brother." His voice was low, almost a whisper, as he took another step forward and I had to fight to stand my ground.

"Yea. I did. Because if I hadn't, my heat would have lasted days and I'd be dead for real. Every monster could smell me." I argued. "It wasn't like I moved on to someone else. Tell me, how long until you were shacking up with some random chick? Did she satisfy you?"

I barely got the words out before he had me backed against the wall, his body pressed against mine. His head bent to my neck, scenting me, his breath hot on my flesh. When he pulled back, i caught his eyes and my breath caught.

The normal soulful, puppy dog like, hazel eyes were wild and lustful. His scent had shifted, harsh and full of pheromones. As an Omega, you are warned often and starting at a young age about feral Alphas. They are like the boogie man. Alphas wild and unable to control themselves, usually from repressing ruts. Id never encountered a feral Alpha, I'd almost forgotten the stories until I saw the look in Sam's eyes.

"Sam?" I whimpered.

He growled in response, his body grinding against mine.

I shifted my tone and posture. "Alpha…."

His lips were on mine a second later, a demanding, bruising kiss, as his hand tore at my clothes. Instinct took over my body as I started pulling at his clothes. It had been a year since I'd had my mated Alpha. Dean had helped me through my heats and I'd helped him in turn but the encounters hadn't been the same. They'd slacked the physical but the part of my soul that needed my mate, that was the part that was desperate now.

Sam and I would talk later, like adults, like humans, but right now, we were animals.

My body felt like it was on fire as he tore my shirt from my body. His lips descended onto my neck, his teeth finding the mating mark that he had left there years before. I gasped as pleasure sparked through me. I found myself tearing at the plaid shirt he wore. Buttons flew in all directions but I didn't care. I needed to feel his skin under my finger tips. He barely pulled back long enough for me to drag his undershirt over his head before his lips were locked on mine again.

His hands roamed over my body roughly as I slipped my own past the waistband of his jeans. "Need you, Alpha." I whimpered when he released my lips.

He growled in response. I'm not sure how we ended up on the floor. But one minute I was on my feet at the next, my back was pressing into the worn and rough rug on the cabin floor. Later we would move to the bed, but right now, he needed me in ways that even I couldn't fully grasp.

Sam roughly tugged at my pants, the button flying to join the ones from his shirt somewhere in the cabin. As soon as my pants were free from my legs he tossed them aside and with rough hands, he spun me so i was on my hands and knees. My ass in the air.

"Such a good Omega." He growled low as he ran his hand over the curve of my ass right before he tore my panties in two. I'd tease him about it later but in the moment, a whimper was all I could manage. I was so wet, slick coating my thighs.

The scent of us was thick in the cabin. I was near drunk on it. My hips pushed back against him. "Need you…." I moaned. "Alpha, I need your knot."

He didn't respond. He was too far gone at the moment. Too feral.

I never heard him unzip his pants, so I let out a surprised gasp at the feel of the thick head of his cock pressed against the folds of my cunt. He was trembling and I could tell he was trying to hold back, trying not to hurt me.

I bit my lip and pushed back against him. His cock pushed into me and I cried out at the feel of it. He didn't stop once he started. He slid all the way to the hilt then immediately pulled back to thrust in again. His pace went from slow and cautious to brutal in the span of a few seconds. His hands holding onto my hips in a bruising grip.

My breath came in pants and small cries as I took his thrusts, trying to push back against him, meeting his punishing pace as much as I could.

It wasn't long before i was spiraling, pleasure spiking within me. I came hard on his cock as his thrusts continued. I was going to have rugburn on my knees and elbows but I didn't care. Just lost in the feel of my Alpha's cock splitting me open. Wrecking me.

Even in the middle of his rut, Dean had never fucked me like this in Purgatory. No. No one fucked me like this. No one fucked me like Sam. And even though he usually wasn't quite this lost in the lust, no one made me feel like Sam. Id missed this. The feel of him filling me, stretching me open. The delicious feeling of his knot as it started to swell.

He started grunting with each thrust as the thick ring of his cock started to tug at my entrance and his pace got more frantic, more desperate. I came again, my whole body shaking uncontrollably, a scream tearing from my throat as the pleasure wracked me. His own cries joined mine as his knot caught within me and he shot ropes of his cum within me.

Sam shook as he carefully moved us so I was laying in his arms, tucked against his chest while we waited for his knot to go down.

"We still need to talk," I whispered after a few minutes of listening to each other breathe.

"I know." He responded, his voice hoarse and full of emotion. "Are…. are you okay? Did I? I mean…."

I let out a small sigh before turning my head to look at him as best as I could in this position. "I love you." I laid a soft kiss on his lips. "We need to talk. But this… this was amazing."

His cheeks flushed a bit and I laughed. I wasn't sure if I was ready to forgive him for not looking for me… for shacking up with another woman… but I knew I loved my mate and he loved me and we were going to make this work.


	6. heatwave sam winchester

It was four in the morning and Sam was dead to the world. He had been up late the night before cramming for a test. For some reason his phone kept ringing. He tried to ignore it, but after about the seventh time it woke him up he figured someone probably needed something important.

"Hello?" His voice was rusty with sleep.

"... Sam... Help me, please..."

"Y/N?" He sat up, the agony in his best friend's voice jolting him awake. "Y/N, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Sam... maybe appendix. It hurts so much... Help me...I need a hospital..." You pleaded, the pain infusing every syllable. He kept the phone to his ear, pulling jeans over his boxers and shoving his feet into sneakers without bothering with socks.

"I'm on my way. Stay on the phone." He knew you weren't in class yesterday, you texted him you were getting a fever. He offered to bring you soup but you asked him to stay away. He had important tests coming up and you didn't want him to catch your illness.

He didn't want to wait for the elevator so he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, to the floor above. He stopped at the end of your hallway and was slammed with a wall of utter confusion.

Omega. Omega in heat.

He shook his head, trying to clear it and took a few steps toward your door. "Y/N, I'm coming. I'm almost there."

He only got a couple more steps when he heard your scream, on his phone and from your apartment. And at the same instant, the scent of desperately needy Omega quadrupled.

He fought his Alpha instincts and gritted his teeth. He didn't understand what was happening. Omegas were rare and he would have known if one was anywhere in the building, let alone on your floor. He spent hours in your apartment, sometimes overnight. Cramming for tests, movie and pizzas, board games with your mutual friends. He would have scented it long before now.

You groaned in pain and the sound was like a knife to his gut.

"Sam... I feel like I'm on fire..." Your voice was fading and it terrified him. Your breath coming in audible gasps over his phone.

He walked purposefully toward your door, hating how he lost control of his Alpha side a little more with each step. But he pushed through it. He had to get to you. You were his best friend.

By the time he got to your door he was blinded by the scent of needy Omega. His entire body was tense in response, his pants felt like they would burst at any moment. It took everything in him to ignore it all. He hung up his phone.

"Y/N, I'm here. Can you open your door?" He asked through gritted teeth.

You were incapable of answering. For some reason you didn't understand the pains in your pelvis just kept getting worse. Your fever felt impossibly high. All you could do was tear weakly at your clothes and make little helpless whimpering sounds, curled in a ball on your living room floor.

You heard Sam slam his hand against the door, and then he growled in a rough voice that was unmistakably him but the tone one you had never heard from him before. "Omega..."

The puzzling word growled in his voice made everything so much worse. The fever rose even higher and the cramps in your pelvis redoubled. You were in so much pain you started to cry. You finally managed to get your pajama pants off and you found it eased the pain slightly if you laid on your stomach and brought your knees up. It was still torturous, but the position at least felt... right. You were grateful for the moment of relief.

Sam was able to clear his head briefly. "Y/N, what is going on?..." His voice went quiet as he asked, "Are you Omega?"

You just whimpered, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Um... How about this. Have you recently stopped any medication?"

What a strange question to ask when you were laying here with your appendix bursting and your body going septic. But... Come to think of it, you had just run out of the vitamins your parents had insisted you take religiously for years.

"Answer me." Another growl. You felt compelled to obey.

"Vitamins. Parents. Since I was 17. Ran out. Got gummies..." You had replaced them with gummy multi vitamins, thinking it wasn't a big deal. You were obviously very wrong.

Sam did the math in his head. You had been on suppressants and scent blockers for four years. With no breaks, obviously, since you didn't even know you were Omega. No wonder this heat was brutal. And it was going to get worse without an Alpha.

He didn't want to be the one to betray your trust, your friendship was too important to him. He considered calling one of his Alpha friends, and immediately dismissed the notion with a possessive growl.

"Y/N... I'm going to help you. Um... Full disclosure... You will probably hate me later, which would really suck because I'm kind of in love with you. Have been for a while. So..."

"Just fucking help me!" You screamed, the pains starting to worsen again, despite the modified downward dog.

On your next scream of tearing agony your door burst inward. You were vaguely aware of the broken door being wedged back into place and your body being easily lifted in strong, familiar arms. You instinctively began rocking your hips against him, biting whatever bare patches of skin you could find, shivering when your actions drew low growls from his massive chest.

You landed on the bed, face down and your underwear was ripped from your body. You assumed the position from the living room and this earned you a rumbling purr. Your thighs were hot, wet and sticky and your center ached, hungry and begging.

Sam your friend took a back seat to Sam your Alpha. He pressed two of his large fingers inside you, testing your readiness and you both groaned. His attentions eased your pain a bit, but it wasn't quite what you needed. You worked your hips against his hand as his other hand made quick work of his pants, boxers and shoes, he was relieved when the irritating fabric was gone.

His fingers were removed and you whimpered at their loss, but they were soon replaced by his tongue. You felt him moan at the taste of you, and his tongue was amazing. He pressed it to your clit and you saw stars. But still it wasn't what you needed most from him.

Something deep and primal inside of you gave you the words, and you uttered them in desperation. "Alpha, please..."

He growled fiercely and without preamble you were being filled, inch by inch, by his massive turgid cock. When the tip of him hit your cervix and his hips bumped against your ass you moaned in relief. The absence of the painful spasms was its own kind of ecstasy and your body went boneless beneath him.

His Alpha purred, pleased with your total submission. He rewarded you by starting to thrust in and out of you slowly. You moaned, the pleasure of relief from pain paling in comparison to this sweet bliss.

You weren't a virgin, but you felt as if he were your very first taste of something raw and powerful. Your flushed cheek pressed against the cool fabric of your pillow and you trusted him, completely, to take care of you.

He was so unlike your best friend, grunting and growling, primal and possessive. But he was still very much Sam. Being so careful and gentle. Still firmly in control. You wanted him wild inside you. Untamed.

"Sam... Alpha... please..."

He purred again, the low grumbling vibrations combined with his slow thrusts making you squirm with joy.

"Tell me... Omega... Tell me what you need."

"Fuck me, Alpha. Hard. Please..."

He whimpered with need and his cock became even harder inside you. You felt teeth on your shoulder and it was strangely the most erotic thing you had ever experienced. He proceeded to slam into you, big hands gripping your hips with crushing strength, his thrusting pelvis driving your shoulders firmly into the mattress, over and over again.

Low moans came from your chest. You were helpless, submissive, pinned. And you fucking loved it. You had no choice but to take him, deep and hard and fast. He seemed to fit you almost perfectly, though the fit was tight. With each push into you he hit hidden parts of you that made you gasp and tremble.

Before very long you felt yourself coiling tighter and tighter. "Ohh Alpha... Sam..."

He reached around you, brushed two fingers against your clit, and whispered roughly into your ear- "Come for me, little Omega. Come all over your Alpha's cock."

You screamed your release, your fluids gushing over his hips and down your legs. Your walls clenching him tightly, trying to take him over the edge with you. He roared and you felt his cock swell as he started to come violently inside you. And it didn't stop swelling.

You felt your pussy being stretched impossibly wide and he kept getting bigger. It felt right, like something you needed. But at the same time you started to panic, wondering if it would ever stop, half convinced he was killing you somehow.

Strong arms held you still. "Shh, Y/N... Do you trust me?" His voice was strained as he continued to empty inside you. But the voice was Sam. Your Sam. He would never hurt you. You nodded.

He groaned as his climax slowly ebbed, but still he didn't let you go. You felt so much better now, your fever was gone. The pain was gone. You felt stretched and crammed full, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Sam very carefully shifted you both so you were laying on your sides, but he still didn't let you go.

"Sam... What's happening?" Your voice was sleepy and sated.

He thought about how to explain it to you, angry with your parents for keeping you in the dark. What if he hadn't been here? What if another alpha had been? He stifled a growl.

"You're a biology major..."

"Yeah, which is why I'm confused as to what the hell is going on. Why are you stuck in me?"

He chuckled. "Do you know what knotting is? Like... Like with dogs."

This answer only caused more confusion and a hundred more questions. He was very patient and explained everything to you. He was pretty sure you wouldn't get pregnant since you got the contraceptive shot like clockwork every three months. Oh, and by the way, your heat wasn't over, it was just temporarily satisfied. You had three or four whole days every single month to look forward to this. You had been on blockers for too long for them to be safe anymore. Great.

Every month, though, he was there with you. He took care of you through your heat. He fed you, bathed you, mated you endlessly.

And your first heat after you graduated you claimed each other, carrying the scars proudly.

And binding yourselves together for life.


	7. Sam Winchester

It never failed. After a grueling hunt you were always exhausted, hauling yourself out of the Impala and into the shower through sheer force of will. But the minute your head hit the pillow, the moment you finally tucked yourself into just the right position…that's when all the pent up adrenaline would decide to start pumping through your veins.

It was nearing three in the morning, and you'd been wandering around the bunker for half an hour. Walking the dim halls, dragging your fingertips along the spines of books lining the library walls, wondering if there was such a thing as a 'sleep-summoning spell'.

Soon you were meandering through the dark, quiet kitchen, wishing the cure for insomnia was something you could just whip up on the stove. Itching for something to do, you opened the refrigerator. There wasn't much to look at, just a box of week-old pizza, a few beers, and a gelatinous-looking piece of pie from god knows when that Dean insisted was still good.

While taking a mental stock of the groceries you should pick up in the morning, a firm, warm body pressed up against your back. Large hands snaked around your waist and the familiar hard line of Sam's cock brushed against your ass.

You hummed as he brushed your hair away from your shoulder, a shiver buzzing through you as his lips trailed down the side of your neck. His hands traveled up to your breasts, thumbs drawing gentle circles over the fabric that covered the stiffening peaks of your nipples.

"Need help making a little something?" he murmured, his breath hot and sultry against your skin.

A sigh floated from your throat as you all but melted into him. "Don't have much…need to make a run tomorrow."

"I wasn't talking about food, Y/N." Sam slammed the refrigerator door shut and spun you around.

You couldn't help but gasp at the sight of him. Despite all the years you'd been together, his physical perfection never failed to take your breath away. All that sun-kissed skin that seemed to glisten even in the darkness, the rounds of his pecs and curves of his biceps, his tight stomach and the sharp cut of his waist that tapered beneath his boxer briefs was a view you'd never tire of.

But the real Sam, the one underneath all the impossible masculine beauty…that's who you'd fallen in love with. He'd outright stolen your heart and it was putty in his hands; it would soften when his dimples notched every time he smiled, when the melody of his laughter filled a room. It would race at his fearlessness, mend from his kindness and pound from his passion. And when he looked at you the way he was looking at you now, like you were some kind of goddess (the good, non-lethal kind) he wanted to worship, it was almost enough to make your heart stop.

Caged between him and the cool steel, Sam attacked your mouth with a ravenous kiss, his heavy, pliant tongue sliding against yours and his firm, pink lips seemingly intent on consuming you. A whimper fluttered from your throat as one of his hands left your cheek to slip under the waistband of your pajama shorts. You were already soaked, just from his kiss, and he practically growled into your mouth as he dragged one of his long, calloused fingers along your slit.

"Mmm…so wet for me…"

"Sam…" you whined, bucking your hips forward, aching to feel him touch you, to pump his fingers inside your cunt and play with your pulsing clit. Taking the hint, he yanked your shorts down and slid two fingers into you, crooking them just right, skimming against your g-spot. Only a fraction of a yelp managed to escape your lips before he covered your mouth with the palm of his free hand.

"Shhh…don't want to wake anyone up, do you?" You shook your head, closing your eyes and riding the sensation of Sam's fingers buried knuckle-deep in your pussy.

"Shit, you're always so nice and tight…" he rasped, sliding a third finger inside of you. "Gonna stretch this sweet little pussy out, get you good and ready for me." The rush of your climax was already simmering in your core - mere strokes, words, or breaths away from its boiling point . You gripped his shoulders as your knees began to shake, the constant brush of his fingertips on that place deep inside of you making your walls clench. "Gonna fuck a baby in you tonight, Y/N… get you all full and dripping with my come…." His thumb found your clit and you fell apart, trying to scream against the palm clamped tight against your lips, drops of hot slick dripping down your thighs.

His smouldering hazel gaze peered down at you, paired with a deliciously wicked grin. You gulped in a breath of air when he removed his hand from your mouth, exhaling a soft moan as he withdrew his soaked fingers from you and raised them to his lips.

"Get rid of that shirt," he said, palming the bulge between his legs while licking his fingers clean. "Let me see your pretty tits." You peeled off your tank top, the chilly bunker air against your flushed skin making your nipples even harder. He gave each one a playful tweak that nearly made you cry out before running his hands over the curve of your stomach. "So beautiful… gonna look even more gorgeous when I get you knocked up. Can't wait to see you all round with our baby."

Anxious to get him completely naked, you sank to your knees, hooking the waistband of his underwear and sliding them down his toned legs. His hard length bounced against his stomach, solid and dripping with precome. The heady scent of him was so enticing, so rich and spicy-sweet that you couldn't help but taste him. He groaned softly as you lapped at his slit, then ran your tongue along the underside of his gloriously long cock. You looked up at him and smiled before taking him completely in your mouth, humming quietly as his fingers tangled in your hair. The muscles of his legs contracted as you slid him in and out, letting him hit the back of your throat then swirling your tongue around the head of his shaft. He grunted softly, fucking your mouth until he sucked in a hiss of air and held your head still.

"Stop, baby. Your mouth is fucking amazing," he rasped, pulling his hips back until he slid out from between your lips. "But I'm not gonna blow this load down your throat. Stand up."

Sam grabbed the backs of your thighs as he hoisted you up, your lips caught one another's as he carried you to the small kitchen table. He placed you just on the edge and you spread your legs wide, licking your lips as he fisted his cock.

"Better make sure you put it where you want it then," you purred, running a finger from your entrance to your clit.

Sam swatted your hand away from between your legs. His upper lip curled in a snarl as he watched himself drag the head of his pulsing length along your folds before gliding inside with one fluid thrust. You bit down on your lip hard, savoring the sting as his girth all but split you open, wrapping your legs around his waist. He instantly set a rapid pace, his mouth slack and eyes lidded as he watched your cunt take every thick inch of him over and over. Your hips rolled in time with his, the angle affording hit after hit on your sweet spot, sending you well on your way to another climax.

"Oh god, Sam," you squeaked, the effort of choking back every sound you wanted to let out nearly making you lightheaded.

"That's my sweet girl… let go, let me feel it…."

You fell into him as you came, the waves of your orgasm crashing over and through you, your inner walls gripping his cock like a vice. He grabbed the back of your thigh and raised it a little, teeth bared and nostrils flaring as his rhythm increased, fucking into you without restraint. Reaching up, you drew him in for a deep kiss as he began to tremble, his moans vibrating against your lips.

"Come for me, baby," you coaxed, still quivering with aftershocks, "Give me every fucking drop, fill me up…wanna feel it all inside me, yes…"

"Fuck, Y/N …" His head craned back, eyes clamped shut and face twisting in pleasure as he let go, pumping your womb full of his hot, thick come. He pulled you close as his movements stuttered and slowed, trapping your head in the slope between his neck and shoulder, his fingers lightly stroking your scalp. A pleasant tingle crawled up your spine as his cock twitched and softened, still snug inside the beautiful mess of your sodden cunt. As his breaths evened, you peppered small kisses along his skin, the scent and flavor of his sweat doing little to bring you down from your own high.

"I love you so much," he sighed, pressing a gentle kiss on top of your head.

"Love you, Sam," you smiled, finally feeling relaxed and drowsy, unable to stifle the yawn that erupted from you.

"None of that now," he smirked, pulling back just slightly to look into your eyes.

"Sorry, I haven't slept yet. But I think I will now."

"Oh, Mrs. Winchester…I don't think you will. Because I am wide awake. Making a baby takes practice, and this…this was just a warm-up."


	8. Chapter 8

They sat in the car in silence with the only thing making sound us the stereo playing music. How did they fail? They were so close to catching that demon.

As they felt shameful Dean looked at (Y/n) again. If Sam was there he would have smirked at seeing Dean staring at her. Sam was on another hunt away from them leaving Dean and (Y/n) alone.

As they entered a bar (Y/n) decided to get drunk. When she was drunk they walked back to the motel where (Y/n) passed out drunk on the couch.

Dean wasn't drunk at all and he was thankful for that since he probably wouldn't have remembered seeing her laying there innocently. She was so beautiful laying there on the bed. Before he knew it he was slowly taking his clothing off as he stared at her in thought.

Dean crawled on the bed to her and slowly leaned in but stopped for only a moment before he started taking her clothes off. He started to think more while he took her clothes.

"No...no," She breathily whispered, she lazily lifted her arms and tried to push the blob that was trying to take her clothes that kept her warm and take them for itself. She was too drunk to understand what was happening at all.

Is this right? He has had a crush on her for so long and here she was under him as his dick throbbed in a desire for her. It wasn't right but it was what he wanted.

He leaned in and kissed her roughly before he positioned himself and had her cunt squeezing his cock tightly as sunk himself.

"Stop Blobby," She mumbled, Dean laughed and thrust himself inside her again slowly before getting frustrated and started pounding into her like an animal showing no mercy as she whimpered and lifted her arms to his shoulders trying to push him away.

"No Blobby," She mumbled, he groaned as he pinned her arms down causing her to whimper as she felt a bruise start to form.

"It's ok," He whispered and kissed her deeply but she kept shaking her head no lazily as she was confused on what this blob was doing. It was hurting her hips and her whole body but she felt pleasure at certain times.

He felt himself about to come deep inside her. He bit her neck and nibbled her ear teasing her as he took advantage of her. He then came inside her and tried to catch his breath before pulling out and laying on the bed.


End file.
